Please Dont
by raldsvthree
Summary: Disaat musuh menjadi musuh, cinta datang membuat keadaan berubah. a fanfic with Got7's JB, Sistar's Bora, Apink's Naeun, EXO's Sehun & Kris, B.A.P's Himchan, 2NE1's Minzy, SECRET's Jieun & Afterschool's Nana.


Author: fityeah

Cast: Got7's Jaebum

- SISTAR's Bora

- Apink's Naeun

- EXO's Sehun dan Kris

- T-ara's Jiyeon

- B.A.P's Himchan

- 2NE1's Minzy

- SECRET's Jieun

Genre: Romance

Rating: 15+

Length: 1 of ?

/ belum sesuai eyd yang baik dan benar. terimakasih.

"Hahaha kau tau ekspresinya sangat lucu! Hahaha" Suara tawa Sehun yang diikuti beberapa suara lainnya menggema disekitar kelas, namun suara tersebut otomatis terhenti ketika seorang yeoja cantik –yang membuat Sehun tersenyum– datang dan duduk tepat di kursi paling belakang. "ow ow ow.. apa yang terjadi pada yeoja ini" celetuk Jiyeon –salah satu teman satu gengnya– sambil menyikut Bora, yeoja yang baru datang tadi. Bora hanya menatap Jiyeon, Sehun, dan Himchan, lalu memejamkan matanya, "Tidak ada apa-apa. Percayalah." suara Bora yang damai datang sebelum teriakan perempuan-perempuan lainnya yang ada di kelas. Terlihat beberapa yeoja dan namja –yang tampaknya terbentuk dalam sebuah kelompok– memasuki kelas. Himchan yang sedikit terganggu, segera berlari ke arah komplotan tersebut, menutupi komplotan tersebut dari perempuan-perempuan yang ada, "Daripada melihat orang sialan, lebih baik menatap wajahku" ucap Himchan seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya, membuat perempuan-perempuan tersebut teriak lagi. Sangat aneh, batin Himchan. "Maksudmu apa? Orang sialan?" suara yang lain tak lain tak bukan, milik Kris. Himchan menarik sudut bibirnya, dan berbalik badan. "Menurutmu?" Himchan tersenyum penuh arti dan meninggalkan komplotan tersebut, namun belum sempat HImchan menginjakkan kakinya, tangan Kris sudah menarik pundak Himchan dan melayangkan tinjunya tepat ke rahang bawah Himchan. Sehun, Bora dan Jiyeon yang melihat kejadian tersebut, tidak tahan dan langsung berlari ke arah sahabatnya. Himchan terjatuh dan langsung bangkit, membalas serangan Kris dengan jauh lebih menyakitkan. "HENTIKAAAAAAAN" Perkelahian tersebut terhenti seketika saat kepala sekolah, Mrs. Choi, datang di tengah-tengah mereka. Sehun segera menarik Himchan, hal yang sama juga dilakukan pada Jaebum terhadap Kris. "Kalian, Detention setelah pulang sekolah" semua orang menoleh ke , mengharapkan penjelasan atas kata 'kalian' sebelumnya. Seakan mengerti, menghela nafas dan berucap "Ya, Kalian. Jaebum, Minzy, Kris, Jieun, Bora, Sehun, Himchan, dan Jiyeon.". Bagai dihantam kereta yang melaju kencang, Minzy dan Jieun berteriak histeris karna mereka tidak terlibat dalam masalah ini, dan juga ini pertama kalinya masuk kelas detention. Lain halnya bagi Bora, Jiyeon, Sehun dan Himchan. Mereka hanya mengangguk dan kembali ke tempat duduknya. "Sudah, tidak ada yang protes. Sekarang kembali ke tempat semula" mengakhiri kalimatnya dan pergi. Jaebum menghela nafas dan melepas kacamata hitamnya, mencari tempat duduk. Kris meringis kecil dan menarik Minzy serta Jieun untuk duduk. "Aish sialan bocah itu! Dia kira aku siapa!" omel Himchan yang sedang ditangani Jiyeon untuk luka-lukanya tersebut. Sehun memutar bola matanya dan beralih ke Bora, yang sedang melamun –kearah Jaebum–. "Kau mau balas dendam, nona?" Sehun menatap Bora dalam, mengharapkan jawaban. Namun tampaknya, Bora sangat menikmati pandangannya terhadap ketua geng yang sebenarnya adalah musuh dari geng Bora. Ya, Bora dan Jaebum adalah musuh bebuyutan, dari Junior High School dan sekarang mereka sudah di tahun terakhir Senior High School. Bora adalah ketua geng brandalan, yang sering membuat onar namun nilai dan peringkat mereka masih membuat mereka bertahan bersekolah. Jaebum sendiri adalah ketua geng orang-orang kaya, yang sering menggampangkan segalanya. Kabarnya, Jieun dan Kris sedikit menyogok pihak sekolah agar bisa bertahan. Tentu saja kabar tersebut dibantah keras oleh geng Jaebum. Sudah berkali-kali masalah yang dibuat oleh kedua geng, membuat jarak diantara mereka makin lebar. Bora yang sangat sering memikirkan cara untuk mengerjai Jaebum, tanpa sadar memendam rasa sayang untuk ketua geng musuhnya tersebut. Tentu saja, Bora memendamnya. Namun kelakuan Bora membuat Sehun sadar seketika, bahwa ketuanya itu tidak benar. Singkat cerita, Sehun mengetahui perasaan Bora untuk Jaebum, yang membuat Sehun –yang mencintai Bora– sakit hati. Kembali ke suasana kelas, Bora yang belum kunjung menjawab pertanyaan Sehun –yang sangat menderita karna mengetahui aktifitas Bora–. Beruntung itu semua tidak terjadi lama, karna guru mereka segera datang. "Attention, people. Hari ini kalian kedatangan murid baru. Dia baru pindah dari pedesaan, dan mendapatkan beasiswa karna nilainya yang luar biasa. Naeun, silahkan masuk" memikat seluruh perhatian warga kelas. Seorang yeoja yang manis, masuk ke dalam kelas dengan malu-malu. "H-Halo? Saya S-Son Naeun. M-mohon bantuannya" suara yang sangat kecil menyapu ruangan kelas yang tenang, membuat murid lainnya sedikit kebingungan, namun membuat seorang Jaebum terpaku. "okay, Naeun. Silahkan duduk disebelah Jinah, hanya itu kursi yang kosong" menunjuk kursi yang kosong. Naeun dengan cepat melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat yang dituju, melewati sosok Jaebum yang pipinya sedikit memerah. Jinah dengan bahagia menyambut Naeun, dan menjabat tangannya. "Im Jinah, panggil saja Nana." Nana yang menangkap pandangan bingung Naeun, segera berucap. "ah, hanya nama panggilan. Tidak banyak orang yang tahu" Naeun mengangguk pelan, dan mereka memulai pelajaran.

SKIP TIME

'KRIIIIIIIIIING'

Sebuah bel berbunyi, membuat kelas kembali ribut. "Hey, mau ke kantin?" Nana berdiri dan sedikit membereskan bajunya, lalu tersenyum pada Naeun yang membalas senyumannya. "Baiklah" ucap Naeun pelan. Naeun berdiri dan berjalan cepat keluar, membuat Jieun yang sedang berdiri, terdorong kencang. "HEY! Kurang ajar, kau tidak tahu aku siapa?!" Jieun mendorong kencang Naeun, membuat sang empu terjatuh. Nana segera berlutut disebelah Naeun dan menenangkannya. "Sudahlah, biarkan saja" tiba-tiba Jaebum berdiri dan menghampiri Naeun, menatapnya dalam.

To Be Continued

a/n. HAAAI. makasih banyak yang udah baca ya! ini baru pertama kali aku bikin ff, mohon maaf kalo banyak salah kata ya:" reviewnya selalu ditunggu, bash? silahkan di review. terimakasih, we'll update soon!


End file.
